Thank You Gift
by Arizonallie
Summary: 7x04 Callie rewards Arizona for having dinner with Mark.
1. Part 1

Thank You Gift

Arizona walked in the door of her shared apartment with her lover, after she came home from her dinner with Mark and sighed. It wasn't as bad as she though it would be. They actually had a couple things in common beside their love for Callie. They even laughed at each other about their tendency of trying to get Callie's attention. Looking around she notice the lights were out which meant her wife was in bed. She walks toward the bedroom and found the love of her life laying on top of their bedspread in her birthday suit, reading. _So sexy_.

"Wow. What's the occasion?" said the perky blonde.

"I was just thanking you for going to dinner with Mark and trying. "

"Oh, yay." Arizona said seductively, walking over to Callie taking off clothes every step of the way, so that she was baring the same outfit as her lover.

"So," Arizona said running her hands down Callie's thigh, "What should I do with my thank you gift?"

"Anything you want," said Callie breathlessly.

Arizona got a look in her eyes that Callie has ever seen before. She didn't know whether to be excited or scared. But soon came to a decision when the blonde doctor claim her lips in a heated kiss, making her body was jump with excitement. Arizona hands began having a mind of their own, massaging one of her lovers breast then pinching her nipples while her mouth moved from her lips to take the other breast to her mouth.

"Touch me." Callie moaned with excitement.

"I am touching you, Calliope" the blonde whispered against her breast, sending a chill down the Callie's body.

"No, touch me here." the ortho said desperately grabbing her lovers hand from her chest and guided it down her body to her very heated sex.

"Oh, My God!" Callie gasped as Arizona complied kissing her full lips and began moving her hand against her nub until she was nearly coming but them it quickly stopped. Arizona pulled away from her girls puffy lips and looked at her nearly unraveled and pissed lover as she tried to regain some sense.

"I'll be back" the blonde said sweetly and walked into the bathroom.

"ARIZONA! Get you ass back here and finish what you started." Callie whimpered, her body already feeling jelly like.

"Oh, don't I always, baby. " Arizona said confidently, walking out of the bathroom 3 minutes later with a harness on companied by a 8 inch appendage added to it.

"I-Is that a penis?" Callie stuttered a little nervous.

"We're going to try something new. Well actually you are." Arizona states matter-of-fact-ly.

Callie chuckled sexily at her girlfriend, "Arizona, a penis is nothing new to me but I think you know that." she smirked. "I've been fucked with it before"

"Oh, honey," Arizona said shaking her head with pity for her lover. " I know its nothing new and you've been fuck… by a man. But you haven't been fucked with a penis by me." the blonde smirked in confidence.

Callie looked at Arizona confused, _she serious_. " I'm sure it will be better because I love you and you love me."

" Knocking me down, huh? Baby, Imma make you stars, rainbows, and pretty pink flowers."

_Okay, she definitely serious, _Callie thought.

"Imma make all the guys you ever slept with look like amateurs. Even your buddy, Mark." Arizona finished a little possessively.

"Should I be scared?" the Latina moaned biting her lip.

" No." Arizona said crawling onto the bed and laying on her stomach in between Callie's legs and kissed her thigh. "You should be wet."


	2. Part 2

Thank You Gift

Part 2

"I'm so wet, baby. So, so wet." moaned Callie, eager to get her wife to get started.

When Arizona took her first lick of her wet girlfriend, Callie groaned it felt so good. All the heat that dampened earlier came back with full force. Thoughts of her sexy wife wearing a strap on were gone. All she could think about is how skilled her lovers tongue was making love to her.

The blonde took her lovers clit into her mouth and sucked at it. Making the Callie's hands that was once gripping the bedspread quickly became tangled in the Peds now messy hair.

" Oh, oh, oh mi Dios. Por favor, no pares, no pares." Callie whimpered when she felt her lover circle a finger around her opening. "Yes, please, baby. Make me come!"

Arizona pushed two fingers in her lovers opening thrusting into her with a pace that would surely get her to come while licking and sucking her off. Torres began thrusting uncontrollably into her wife's face as she start to feel the warning signs.

"Ari...Ari... I'm gonna..." The brunette cried out, as her legs started to shake. She was about to let her body ride out the best orgasm her wife's ever given her, when Arizona stopped completely. Making sure to not take her over the edge with her last thrust.

" No, please. Let me come." Callie whined, so worked up she tried keeping her wife's head between her legs. But Arizona took the nearly numbs fingers laced in her hair and laid them to her sides. Calliope only option now was to close her legs as tightly as possible, trying to relieve the pressure.

" Aww, baby, what's wrong?" Arizona asked innocently, sitting up on her knees. She begins to caress her hands down her wife's twitching legs and separate them slowly. Calliope's body was so sensitive to her wife's touch that when her hands reached her stomach, it made her muscles jump.

"God, you so beautiful when you look like this. All _wet_, sweaty and waiting to be fucked." Arizona smiled excitedly, showing her dimples.

Callie was to caught up in edged bliss, she wasn't really listening. But she was feeling her wife's every touch. It was torture and solace all at the same time.

"You do want me to. I know. But I want to take my time and make slow, gentle love to you. Show you how much I appreciate your love and _body_." she chuckled at the end, admiring her lovers flushed body. "That will be my gift to you but after that…_fucking you like crazy will be my gift_."' Arizona whispered the last part in her lover's ear, making her moan out loud with elation.

TBC

Thanks For Reading and Reviews!

How you like my wickedness?

If you have any complaints READ my Bio.


	3. Part 3

Arizona slipped her tongue into her wife mouth and began to French kiss her. She laid her body fully in between her wife's legs and started grinding against her woman's nub with her 8 inch appendage, making Callie gasp in her mouth every time it touched her.

"God. So sweet. So good." Ari moaned in between kissing her wife.

Callie hands tangled in Arizona's hair trying to keep her as close as possible while keeping up her wife's rhythm.

"Your making me crazy." the Latina moaned in her wife's mouth.

" Please, inside, honey ." brunette gasped out in between their heated kiss.

As soon as she made that request, Arizona leaned back and entered her fully without warning. Causing to Callie quickly remove her lips from Arizona's lips roughly and let out a squeal. Callie's hands flew at her lovers hips to hold her at bay. Arizona chuckled sexily into her ear and then start to nudge and kiss her neck, moving her hips slowly and pulling out but not going n all the way.

"Did I hit a spot upon my entry? " Arizona groaned as looked at the pleasure on her wife's face, years of experience with the female form made her an expert in hot spots.

After a few strokes from her wife, Callie was biting her bottom lip trying to keep her moans whimpers to a minimum. She didn't want to seems like a virgin or anything. Even though the blonde was hitting all the places inside her that she didn't even know existed.

"Yes! Don't stop... Please, I'm begging you. Don't stop." Callie whimpered feeling her appending orgasm coming slowly, like a rumble to a loud thunder storm.

Arizona laid on top of her wife breast to breast, nose to nose, lips to lips and began to swirl her hips into her hitting Callie's sweet spot at every complete circle. She pulled her head back and brushed Calliope's wet hair from her sweaty face to look into her eyes, which were closed.

" Open your eyes, sweetie. I want to look you eyes when you come for me." Arizona begged desperately.

After a short struggle of trying to control her body, the brunette finally found her last strength to open her eye and look into her wife bright blue ones before her eyes rolled shut and her legs started shaking.

" Oh god, Arizona, yes. Oh god!" Callie's voice trembled, thrusting uncontrollably into her wife's as her orgasm rushed thru her.

.

"Thank you. Thank you, Thank you. Thank you." Callie still in orgasmic bliss, Arizona started peppering Callie's face as her orgasm began to subside leaving her with small shudders

" We're not done, yet." Arizona whispered.

TBC

A/N: Part 4 will be posted on my LJ. I have a feeling it's gonna be very naughty.

There is a dirtier version of Part 3 on LJ. Let me know which one you prefer.


	4. Part 4

Part for of Thank You Gift is posted up on JL. Here's a sneak peak.

Callie shuddered, she was still too sensitive to be touched. The blonde laid beside her wife/girlfriend, looking at her face and ran her hands through her hair. Calliope opened her eyes five minutes later and smiled. Arizona smiled back, _Question answered.  
_  
"I can't legs." Callie said trembling, to tired to even speak a full sentence.

"You can't feel you legs?" Arizona asked, " Maybe you'll feel them tomorrow."

"Maybe?"

" I'm not done with you yet." the blonde smiled.


End file.
